Tristan MacLeod
Tristan MacLeod 'is one of the main narrator of the books "Sacrificed to the Dragon" and "Revealing the Dragons". He is mated to 'Melanie Hall-MacLeod, a human. Biography Early Life Tristan MacLeod was born in Lake District, England on Stonefire clan lands. A few years later his younger sister, Arabella MacLeod, was born. Him, Arabella and Bram Moore-Llewellyn, Stonefires clan leader, grew up together. During childhood and his teen years, Tristan had a natural curiosity about humans up until the death of his mother and the brutal torture of his sister at the hands of dragon hunters. His father, George MacLeod, was thought to have died soon after but it is later discovered he is alive when Tristan tracks him down years later. Tristan becomes over protective of Ara, tiptoe's around her and becomes one of the few people she talks to. He also becomes a teacher to the young dragon shifters: teaching them how to shift, control their dragons and where to fly safely. Throughout the series In ''Sacrificed, ''Tristan is called to a meeting with Bram. Once he arrives at the clan leaders cottage, he is informed that he has been chosen to be paired up with the next sacrifice, Melanie Hall. Unhappy and tries to talk his way out of it, Bram leaves him with no choice but to accept and he also wants Tristan to get over his hatred of humans. Reluctantly Tristan signs the contract and then heads to shift so the dragon doctors can withdraw a vial of blood for the exchange. 2 weeks later, Tristan meets Mel by Stonefire's gates and informs her she has 5 minutes to say her goodbyes. While she says her good-byes, although Tristan is looking forward to becoming a father and hopes that having a child would help his sister heal and move on from the tragedy, he still isn't happy that he has been paired with a human and glares at Mel while she says good-bye to her parents. While Tristan escorts Mel to meet Stonefire's clan leader, her and Tristan have a conversation that doesn't go well due to Tristan being a bit prejudice towards humans. However, that doesn't discourage Mel from asking questions and standing up to Tristan. While meeting with the clan leader, Bram Moore-Llewllyn, he tries to talk to Bram about switching the contract to someone else, in the dragon language, due to Melanie attracting his dragon unexpectedly but Bram refuses. After Mel was informed of the Welcoming ceremony and rules, Tristan leads her to her assigned cottage and before leaving her, insults her by saying she stank, pushing her away. He then takes of to go on a flight before the ceromony. Hours later, Tristan goes to the grand meeting hall and ask Bram where the humans are, he then senses Mel and finds her stunning in the dragon shifter dress and has feelings of wanting to comfort her about her nervousness despite his strong dislike of humans. Tristan meets Mel and takes Mel off guard when he gives her a semi-compliment, although his dragon is displeased and wants Tristan to give her a proper compliment. After Mel takes his hand, Tristan leads her up to the dais where Bram is waiting for them. Once they reach it, Bram faces his clan with the Welcoming ceremony formalities before turning to Tristan. When Tristan ask her if she will allow him to pledge his protection with a First Kiss, she agrees. Although only planning on giving Mel a peck, Tristan's dragon begins to demand more until Bram stops him from feeling Mel up in front of the clan. Alarmed that the kiss triggered the mate claim frenzy, Tristan takes off and goes on a hunt to try and calm his dragon down and hold off as long as he can. The next day, Tristan flies back to Stonefire and upon arrival, Bram is waiting for him. Bram ask him that, although Mel has been informed about what happened and what is going on, to try to keep his human half in control as long as he can to not frighten Mel. Tristan shows up at her door and ask her if she is willing. Once she informs him that she is, Tristan enters the cottage, grabs her and their frenzy begins. A week later, Tristan scents Mel's pregnancy and while she is asleep, sneaks out of the cottage while his dragon is under control and goes back to his teaching job. 5 days later, Tristan discovers Mel isn't at her assigned cottage and shows up at Bram's place. Bram informs that he is very displeased that it had taken Tristan 5 days to ask about Mel, that taking his hatred of humans out on her was ludicrous considering she had done him no wrong. Tristan is also told that Mel has moved in with Samira and she will be at his class to teach the next day. The next day, Mel shows up to where the dragon shifters are teaching and ends up with Tristans class. After she answers the students questions, it is then lunchtime. When the smell of meat hit her, her morning sickness hits and she throws up at the edge of the clearing away from the students. Tristan followers her and offers Mel water. They then have a heated argument where Tristan, once again, tries to scare Mel away unsuccessfully and Mel informing him of her knowledge about what happened to his mother and sister and asking to meet his sister. Tristan agrees after deciding to give Mel a chance. After Mel changes clothes and freshens up, they begin to walk to Arabella's (Tristans sister) cottage. During the walk, Mel ask about their future and Tristan promises to discuss it with her after the meeting with his sister. At first, Arabella refuses to speak to Mel but then is forced to talk to her when Mel doesn't back down. When Tristan sees that Arabella still has her dragon and she begins to become trapped in the past, he calls Bram to come help. While waiting, Tristan learns in more detail why Mel became a sacrifice. Once Bram arrives, Mel and Tristan leave. Tristan answers Mel's questions about dragon dominance and discussing their future a little bit, Mel and Tristan end up in a clearing and have sex. Afterwards, Tristan ask Mel is she would move in with him. Before she can answer, Tristans cell phone goes off. Mel can see that it is not a good call and once Tristan hangs up, is informed that dragon hunters have captured a teenage dragon shifter and Tristan has been asked to help. Mel convinces Tristan to shape-shift instead of waste time walking her home and then going. After agreeing to call Samira, Mel then convinces Tristan to allow her to watch him shift. At first reluctant, Tristan agrees. Once Mel meets Tristams dragon, she is awed and unafraid. After Mel kisses his dragon and says good-bye, Tristan flies off to help the Protectors find the young dragon shifter. Tristan meets up with the other Protectors and is told he will be going with them to save the teen due to circumstances changing. While in the air during the mission, Tristan is shot from a laser gun and is badly injured. He is taken back to Stonefire's lands where the doctors try to help him but Tristans dragon had taken control and, even though Tristan tried to reason with his dragon before it was too late and they die, keeps pushing the doctors away fearing they were just going to harm them more. Mel shows up and threatens to find a new dragon shifter mate if Tristan dies. Desperate to keep Mel, Tristan's dragon allows him to take back control and allow the doctors to heal him. A week later, Tristan wakes up after being in a coma. Mel and Tristan begin to talk about what happened and their futures when interrupted by Arabella and a few minutes later, Sid. Mel leaves so Sid can evaluate Tristan but returns later. While laying next to each other, Tristan explains what happened. While Tristan holds Mel, she says I love you but he doesn't say it back. it's later explained that he wanted to make sure it wasn't due to the fact that he almost died. A week and a half-later, Tristan is able to go back home. After Tristan walks in the door, Mel tells him she has a surprise for him. She reveals that she had arm cuffs carved with their names on them in the dragon language and ask Tristan if he will accept her mate claim as she loves him. Tristan accepts, tells Mel that he loves her too and they begin to make love. Seven months later, Mel is in labor with their twins, which are revealed to be a boy and a girl. After being in labor for 30 hours, her son is finally born but her daughter is still in a breech position and Mel has to wait to deliver her. While waiting, Mel and Tristan argue over baby names. After an hour of trying to turn the baby girl around, Sid informs Mel and Tristan that Mel's blood pressure is going up as well as the dragon shifter hormones in her body and is going to have to deliver the baby breech. Mel succeeds in delivering her daughter but dies as a result. Sid kicks Tristan out of the room to prevent his dragon from interfering with them saving Mel and goes to the twins to calm his dragon down. Thankfully, Sid is able to revive her. After Tristan wakes her up, Mel meets her twins. Tristan tells her their names, Jack Ryan and Annabel Piper. Surprised as those are the names she wanted and he disliked, she ask him why. He answers that she more than deserves to name them and as long as she is by his side he can live with their childrens names. Tristan holds their son while Mel breastfeeds their daughter and is very happy to have his family. Personality Tristan is a very stubborn, headstrong dragonman. He has been described as verbally-stunted by some people due to his grunts instead of words. Very protective of his family and will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. His dragon side is also very protective and stubborn. At times, Tristan has to talk to is dragon about boundaries when it comes to their loved ones safety. Although to others he seems to be a hardass, he is actually very caring and shows how much he cares for his family with his actions better. Appearance Tristan is described as very tall and has the body of an athletic swimmer. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Has a dragon shifter tattoo on his upper right arm. In his dragon form, Tristan's hide color is black. Category:Characters